His Everything
by csimiamifreako
Summary: I'm too busy thinking of her to sleep. After everything that happend, I finally have her. And she's my everything. Rated T! E/C New Story! I'm back and here to stay! R&R!


**Title: My Everything**

**Author: csimiamifreako**

**Pairings: Eric Delko, Calleigh Duquense**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: I'm too busy thinking of her to sleep. She's my everything.**

**Authors notes: IM BAAAAAACKKK!! I haven't been on in months! I've missed y'all a ton! And i'm sorry for not updating! But i'm back, and as my peace offering, im adding this story I wrote last night/ today. It just kinda happened and I don't really know the point. But it was fun, and I hope y'all like it! And i'll try updating my other stories ASAP! Oh, and I have been on a few times and have read a few stories, and I'm so sorry for not reviewing for y'all! So I'm gonna be reviewing a lot more, and gonna try to go back to the ones I have read and review too!**

**So here you go...I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think, weather it be good or bad!**

It's nearly 3 a.m and I'm still awake. I worked a hectic double shift today, and I expected to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I can't sleep. My head won't stop spinning. My mind won't stop running around with thoughts of her.

Thoughts of Calleigh.

I've known her for years now. We've worked together everyday, often side by side, for years. We've been best friends for years. I've loved her for years. But there was no way I could ever let her know that. It would cost too much. It would risk everything.

And I just couldn't do that. Not to her, and not to me.

So this is how I've spent many of my nights. Restless and lonely. But not tonight. Things are completely different tonight. Because tonight, I have her. Tonight she's mine. Tonight she is laying next to me, sleeping peacefully, and it's everything I've always hoped for. Everything I worked so hard for.

Everything was so hard and confusing just a few short months ago. Calleigh and Jake. Jake and Calleigh. It tore me to pieces just _thinking _about it, but then having to actually see it everyday at work. It made me sick.

And it made me mad. I thought I made it all so clear to her. After being shot, I realized that life was just too short to waste. Too short to go on without telling Calleigh just how I felt about her. So I took a chance, a huge chance, not knowing if she felt the same way I did. But I told her. I told her how I felt about her.

And it was all before Jake.

I don't know what happened. But for some reason, Calleigh ran straight to Jake. She didn't even stop and consider me as an option. She just left me standing there, left in the sidelines. She left me there to watch her and Jake.

But at least she was happy. She was always smiling when I saw her. It made me feel better to know that she was happy with Jake, but it still tore me up inside, knowing it wasn't me that was the one making her happy.

But Jake wasn't the one who was supposed to do that to her, I was. He was the one that hurt her years ago, not me. And I didn't want to see her get hurt all over again. Because knowing Jake, it didn't matter if he'd made the exact same mistake before, he could still make it again, just as easily. Because with Jake, anything was possible.

And indeed it was. Not too long later, things went down hill with Jake and Calleigh. I guess you could say it started when I accidentally told Stetler about their relationship, but I wasn't the reason things went wrong. Not mainly anyway.

After Stetler found out, Jake wanted some time apart. Calleigh agreed, not knowing how much apart he really wanted the two of them to be. Jake stopped coming home to the apartment they shared for days at a time. He stopped talking to her at work. He requested not to be assigned to any cases Calleigh was working. He stopped taking her phone calls. He really wanted them to be apart.

He should have just told Calleigh he wanted to break up, it would have been way less painful than what he put her through for weeks. Finally Calleigh decided just to let Jake have his time the way he wanted it, and then they would talk about their relationship.

Everything was officially over the night Jake finally decided to come home. Calleigh was supposed to work a case with night shift and wasn't planning on being home until the next day, but they closed the case earlier than expected and Calleigh went home. She walked into her own bedroom to find Jake in bed with another girl.

Jake moved out and was soon under cover again. Leaving Calleigh behind with no explanation, no apology, no good-bye.

Calleigh was hurt, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, including herself. She had to remain that strong, unbend steel that was untouched by anything that hurt her. But she did a good job of hiding it. I think I may have been the only one who saw just how much she was hurting from what Jake had done. I'm pretty sure Alexx saw it, but not to the same extent that I did.

Calleigh was different after that. She put everything into her work, even more than she already did, and spent no time having an outside life. I tried talking to her, but she didn't listen to me. I already knew she wouldn't, but I was hoping she would. I was hoping she would see just how much I cared for her, still cared for her, always cared for her. And after everything with Jake, I wanted to heal her hurt, let her know that not every guy would hurt her in the long run.

It took a long while. A lot of time. A lot of convincing. And a whole lot of patience. It was hard for me, but I stuck with it because I really loved her, and in the end, it was all worth it.

Calleigh finally saw that I was there to stay, that I loved her, and only wanted the best for her. I wanted her happiness. I wanted to love her, and her to love me. And finally, after everything, she did. It didn't happen immediately, but after a few months of dating and sorting out her new, and old, feelings for me, she told me she loved me. I said it back, but of course she already knew I loved her. And I always will.

So thats how, tonight, and every night to come, I have Calleigh Duquense, me one true love, my missing piece, my soul mate, wrapped in my arms sleeping. She's an angel, my angel.

I look down at her once again, the thousandth time tonight, and watch her sleep. She's always beautiful, but I think she's so much more beautiful when she's asleep. She's so content and peaceful. And it always amazes me how she always has a smile on her face, even when she's sleeping. I reach out and brush a stray piece of hair off her face and run my thumb gently over her cheek. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey." She whispers.

"Hey beautiful." I whisper back.

"Can't sleep?" She asks with a soft drawl.

I can't help but smile at her angelic voice. "Not with someone as beautiful as you laying next to me." I reply honestly.

Her smile widens and she's quiet, intently watching me.

My expression changes as I watch her, watching me, and I consider just how lucky I am to have her in my life. I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have her.

She studies me a moment longer before her hand reaches up and brushes my chin gently. "Hey, you okay?" She asks, concern etched on her face.

I wait a moment before answering "I am now." I lean down and brush my lips across her forehead before meeting her own lips for a shared, passionate kiss.

"Ready to sleep now?" She asks after we break apart.

"Yeah." I reply, sleep now running through my body, my mind no longer fighting it off. I press my lips to her cheek one last time before pulling her closer to me and closing my eyes. I wait until her breathing evens out and I know she's asleep before I finally let myself be lost in my dream, which will be of her.

Because they always are. She's my everything.

**END**

* * *

So, there it is! I've enjoyed writing for you guys once again! Please review!


End file.
